pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Mattera
Donato Francisco Mattera (born 1935) is a South African poet and prose author. Life Mattera’s grandfather was an Italian immigrant who married a Xhosa woman from the eastern Cape. They moved to Johannesburg, where Mattera's father was born. At the time, he was classified as an Italian. Born in Western Native Township (now Westbury), Johannesburg, South Africa, Mattera grew up in Sophiatown, at that time a vibrant centre of South African culture. In his autobiography Memory Is the Weapon he writes: "Sophiatown also had its beauty; picturesque and intimate like most ghettoes.... Mansions and quaint cottages ... stood side by side with rusty wood-and-iron shacks, locked in a fraternal embrace of filth and felony.... The rich and the poor, the exploiters and the exploited, all knitted together in a colourful fabric that ignored race or class structures." This "multiracial fabric" did not conform to the separatist policies of apartheid and so the suburb was destroyed and the people forcibly removed. Under the apartheid system, Don was classified as a "coloured". This group was the last to be forcibly evicted from Sophiatown; they were taken to the nearby suburbs of Westbury, Newclare and Bosmont. Don is proud of his heritage and considers himself to be Italian.Pavitska Badasie, "Profiling Don Mattera, A man with great history", DevTerms, 21 March 2011. Mattera was adopted by his grandparents and sent to a Catholic boarding school in Durban. He returned to Johannesburg when he was 14 and then continued his education in Pageview, another suburb which suffered under apartheid when the residents were again forcibly removed during the 1960’s. He then became politically active. As a result of these activities, he was banned from 1973 to 1982 and spent three years under house arrest. He was detained, his house was raided, and he was tortured more than once. During this time, he became a founding member of the Black Consciousness movement and joined the ANC Youth League. He helped form the Union of Black Journalists as well as the Congress of South African Writers. He also joined the National Forum, which was against what it referred to as the “racial exclusivity” of the United Democratic Front. He then worked as a journalist on The Sunday Times, The Sowetan, and The Weekly Mail (now known as the Mail and Guardian). Mattera converted to the Muslim faith, and is deeply involved in the community, with a special interest in young people and the rehabilitation of ex-prisoners.South African History Online. Recognition * PEN Award (1983) for Azanian Love Song * Noma Children's Book Award (1993) for The Five Magic Pebbles * Steve Biko Prize for his autobiography, Memory is the Weapon * Honorary PhD in Literature from the University of Natal, Durban * World Health Organization's Peace Award from the Centre of Violence and Injury Prevention (1997). * South African Order of the Baobab in Gold for "Excellent contribution to literature, achievement in the field of journalism and striving for democracy and justice in South Africa." Publications Poetry * Azanian Love Song. Johannesburg: Skotaville, 1983. ISBN 0-620-06628-8; Justified Press, 1994. ISBN 0-947451-29-3 **revised edition, Grant Park, South Africa, Oxford, UK: African Perspectives, 2007. *''Exiles Within''. Writers Forum, 1984."Don Mattera's books for reissue," African Writing Online, January 2008. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. *''Inside the Heart of Love''. Rustenburg, South Africa: Artistics Value Studio, 1997. *''They Passed this Way and Touched Our Lives''. Florida, South Africa: Morning Star, 2008. *''The Moon is Asleep: Poems of love and longing''. Florida, South Africa: Morning Star, 2008. *''Faces of Trees: Poems of struggle, freedom, and kin''. Florida, South Africa: Morning Star, 2008. Plays *''Kagischo Sechaba / One Time Brother''. Open School, 1983. Short fiction *''The Storyteller''. Rivonia, South Africa: Justified Press, 1991. Non-fiction * Memory is the Weapon (autobiography). Ravan Press, 1987. ISBN 0-86975-325-8 * Gone with the Twilight: A story of Sophiatown. London: Zed Books, 1987. ISBN 0-86232-747-4 ** published in U.S. as Sophiatown: Coming of age in South Africa. Boston: Beacon Press, 1989. * The Storyteller. Justified Press, 1989. ISBN 0-947451-16-1 * The Five Magic Pebbles (illustrated by Erica & Andries Maritz). Skotaville, 1992. ISBN 0-947479-71-6 Exiles Within – poetry (The Writers' Forum, 1984), Kagiso Sechaba and One Time Brother – (plays, Open School, 1983) Juvenile *''The Five Magic Pebbles, and other stories'' (illustrated by Erica Maritz & Andries Maritz). Johannesburg: Skotaville, 1992 **(illustrated by Matthew Hindley). Berlin: Rhodeworks, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Don Mattera, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. Plays Streetkids, Apartheid in the Court of History, and One Time Brother, which was banned in 1984. See also * List of South African poets References External links ;Poems *Four Poems at African Writing Online. ;Audio / video *Don Mattera at [;About * [http://www.whoswho.co.za/donato-mattera-6322 "Donato Francisco Mattera... Born 30-11-1934", Who's Who South Africa. * Mattera, Don at South African History Online. *Interview with Don Mattera, 2006. * Matthew Mokoena, "Conversations With Yesterday: An Evening With Don Mattera", Consciousness Magazine, April 4, 2011. Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:Anti-apartheid activists Category:South African writers Category:South African people of Italian descent Category:South African people of Xhosa descent Category:South African poets Category:20th-century poets Category:African poets writing in English Category:English-language poets